a krum and granger bulgarian incident
by AalinaHockeyfan
Summary: Hermione goes to Bulgaria to visit her cousin who is also a witch and she meets up with an old friend from fourth year and its Viktor Romance in the air possibly VKHG
1. Boredom

Disclaimer: One of my first stories. Hope you all like it and unfortunately I don't own anyone except Hermione's cousin and her cousin's friends so enjoy.

A/N: I love Viktor and Hermione they are cool together and are the perfect age for being a couple I think. I don't know where this story is going so if anyone would like to give me advice or ideas I would be very much appreciated. In this story Viktor Krum is 26 and obviously from Bulgaria and Hermione Granger is 22 and from England.

"_Bulgarian"_

"English"

Hermione was at home doing nothing but being bored and watching another movie that she has seen one too many times when she hears her phone ring. She quickly searched for it, getting quite frustrated since it is a cell that she seems to lose quite easily. "Hello" she asked politely, and she immediately heard a Bulgarian accent and someone speaking in Bulgarian. "_Mya guess vo_?" said a familiar voice to her. "_Hmm could it be Angelika, my dear and favorite Bulgarian cousin. Or is it my human robot?"_ Hermione responded in Bulgarian to her cousin Angelika Edvard.

"_ME! You nearly said I vas a robot Mya. Hov dare you. But I still love you." _There was a pause in Angelika's rant; she began again after a moment. _"Mya vhat are you doing for the next three veeks?" _she asked slowly. Hermione now suspected something but wasn't sure what exactly. _"Nothing yet why what are you up to?"_ There was a sigh and a loud laugh.

"_Vell I vas hopping you vould come to Bulgaria for three veeks to spend time vid me and my friends."_ Hermione was jumping for joy practically she has all of nothing to do around her house and wanted to do something. _"Of course I'll come. But I have met some of your friends and I want to know which ones exactly."_ she said determined. Angelika laughed and told her which ones.

"_Vell there is Dominik Anshelm, Veronike Baldemar, Veleska Ignaz, Markus Franciskus, Esra Konrad, Izaak Klemens, Katrina Gerhardt, Kristel Frierrich, and Phillipa Cromwell. Vell vhat do you say. Vill you come and stay for a vhile vith me and my fiends and I promise you vont see the boys that much." _

Now Hermione was on a plane to Bulgaria and her cousin Angelika is going to be picking her up once she arrives. Hermione slept for most of the ride there, once she arrived she went to baggage claim and got her luggage and sat down waiting for her cousin to come and notice her. About ten minutes later she was bounced on by a blond.

"_Mya its me, ve haff been waiting for you to come and now you are. Haff you been an evil voman for your friends and family." _Hermione vaguely noticed that this was her cousin Angelika, who apparently decided to change her hair color again. _"Angelika my you look different how are you doing I missed you terribly."_

Hermione said to her cousin who she adored, she hugged Angelika again and jumped up and down with her as everyone else looked at them oddly. Angelika is a witch like Hermione and loves to be one and would never trade it for the world.

Being in Bulgaria reminded Hermione of Krum, they both have been mailing each other over the years. She hasn't gotten the chance to mail him back and tell him that she is in Bulgaria. Maybe she will have time tomorrow to do so. _"How about ve get you to my apartment then ve can go to Adolvicks alley. Haff I told you of that place. It is like your Diagon alley only vhere ve haff it; it has a lot more room for shopping places."_ Angelika explained to Hermione as they drove off to her apartment. Angelika led Hermione to a medium sized room.

"_You can haff this one, my room mate and best friend Kristel moved out three months ago to live with her boyfriend."_ Hermione nodded and had Angelika help her unpack her things while talking about nearly anything that came to their minds.

"_The thing vith Voldemort is finally over and everyone can live normal lives hopefully. Vhat are you happy about that Voldemort is gone for." _Hermione sighed there wasn't really anything that made her happy. He injured Hermione quite bad; she was in a comma for three in a half months since she took a lot of curses that were aimed at Harry and Ron.

"_I'm happy Harry can finally be at peace with himself." _Hermione said at last her cousin was about to ask something else but thought better of it instead. _"Come how bout ve go out to eat, ve can invite a few of my friends if you don't mind them vhile ve show you around."_ Hermione shook her head and watched as her cousin called two of her friends. Veronike Baldemar and Veleska Ignaz from where the conversation is going she is guessing.

"_Come on lets go, Veleska and Veronike are meeting us at the Dragons den."_ Angelika said and grabbed her hand and apperated into Adolvicks alley and headed to the Dragons den._ "Mya come on they von't bite I promise. Haff you lost your nerve already." _

Hermione looked at her with fake shock but laughed and walked with her cousin to the table two other people were sitting at. One had the foremost of her hair dyed white and the rest was red, and she had deep purple eyes and was quite short about five feet three or possibly a little less, very tan probably works somewhere where she is working outside a lot.

The other had bright blue hair and the darkest color of blue eyes; she was as tan as the other girl only taller maybe three or four inches taller than her. They sat down after Angelika had greeted them. _"Guys this is my cousin Mya I had told you about, her name is Herm-Own-Ninny, but it's to confusing to say so just call her Mya. Vell Mya this is Veronike Baldemar and Veleska Ignaz ve vill be vith them a lot of the time you are here."_ Angelika said to Hermione Veronike had the white hair and Veleska had the blue hair.


	2. friends

"_Come on I'm hungry and we haffn't even ordered as of yet." _Veronike said to the two cousins. Hermione looked at Angelika and smirked and nodded. _"Lets order then, flag one down Angelika I know how you just want your men raw." _Angelika looked shocked at Hermione but smiled all the same.

She waited for a while when a man around twenty something came and waited for them to talk. _"Yes vot can I bring you four vonderful vomen today?" _he asked, his name plate said Kayne and right away Angelika smirked. _"Yes I vas hoping you vould vant to haff me for dinner tomorrow." _He definitely looked shocked but handed her something and she smiled.

"_I vill have a salad, but vid out the tomatoes and cucumbers. Thank you." _Veleska said. Veronike smirked at the man and thought a moment. _"I vant a dumpling soup vith a side of friut and if you haff it some pickles. Thank you."_ Veronike said to him.

Hermione and Angelika looked at each other and smiled. _"Ve vill haff two hamburgers, one vid pickles, mustard and ketchup the other vid pickles, mustard, pickles, onions, bacon, lettuce and tomatoes. Thank you."_ They said together happily. Five minutes later Veronike and Veleska spotted some hot guys standing around and went to join them, they tried to convince Hermione to join them but she declined saying she didn't want to.

Angelika stayed with Hermione to keep her company and because she didn't want the cute waiter to think she wasn't interested in him. _"So…." _Angelika started, Hermione knew what she was about to say to her and she didn't like her always bringing this conversation up.

"_Mya do you haff a boyfriend as of yet. Ve, our family thinks you have no interest in them vat-so-ever. They think you vill never date. Do you vant me to introduce you to someone."_ she said in a worried voice. _"Look the last few years I really haven't had much time for boyfriends because of the war we had been having to deal with and all of the wonderful and confusing obstacles that we had to tackle."_ Hermione said, Angelika was about to say something but stopped when someone said Hermione's name.

"Herm-Own-Ninny, vat are you doing here, haff you done something?" Hermione turned around and saw Viktor Krum coming towards her. Hermione smiled at Viktor and her cousin looked shocked that she knew the famous Viktor Krum the retired quidditch player.

"Hey Viktor, no nothing is wrong just got here two hours ago; I'm visiting my cousin Angelika." she pointed to her cousin. He nodded in her direction. "Mya why didn't you ever mention that you knew him?" she asked indignantly in English. Viktor looked confused at the nickname that Angelika gave her but ignored it. "Sorry you don't exactly owl me every day you know." Angelika shrugged and went over to converse with her friends. "Vat are you doing her Herm-Own-Ninny. Vy aren't you in London vid your friends?"

Hermione motioned for Viktor to sit down which he did. "My cousin Angelika invited me here for three weeks since she is utterly bored and wanted to see me; she hasn't seen me for nearly eight years and briefly before I had to go to war." Hermione replied looking away not wanting to remember what happened with the war.

Viktor noticed this and decided that maybe they should go for a walk to some place. He grabbed Hermione's hand and urged her up. "Vould you like to go for a walk if you don't haff anything else to do?" he asked cautiously.


	3. Dinner

Hermione nodded her head but headed over to her cousin with Viktor in tow, Angelika was talking with her friends when Hermione got over there. "I'm going to go for a walk with Viktor I'll be home later okay." she nodded and Hermione headed out with Viktor next to her.

They didn't speak for ten minutes they wanted to just get away from all of the people and go somewhere where no one will bother them. Viktor sat down on the bench that they found and Hermione followed suit. "Herm-Own-Ninny vat is vong that you had looked so sad in their?" he asked her hoping she would tell him. Hermione sighed heavily not really wanting to tell him what is wrong but knowing she would have to do it. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"As you know we had to go to war right?" She began and when he nodded she continued. "My family as I told you during the triwizard tournament are muggles, they had no clue of what had been going on during my time at school. I meant to keep them in the dark and not let them know about the war that had finally ended five months ago." Viktor nodded in remembering about it, the war itself had taken place on the Hogwarts grounds in Britain; every good witch and wizard who weren't afraid to die and fight for a cause joined in and tried to defeat Voldemort.

Many died on both sides; he knew Hermione was friends with Harry Potter who was the one who would eventually defeat Voldemort he just didn't know what part she exactly played. He desperately hoped that she wasn't in the direct fighting of Voldemort that would have been a terrible experience.

"I was with Harry, Ron and some of our other classmates who didn't want Voldemort to come back we were in the front line of defense in direct contact with him and hopefully to destroy him forever.

Harry and Ron were fighting for their lives and I was covering some of the others while I was being attacked as well. Harry after the war was in a comma for three in a half months; he married Ginny before the war ended so that they would have some time together at least; they never got a honeymoon because of the war that's what they are on now. Lavender died fighting to get to Ron, he was surrounded, all of us tried to get to him. His mother and father, brothers and sister; Harry and I Ron's girlfriend we all did." Hermione took a deep breath and continued her speech or whatever it is she is doing.

"The death eaters surrounded him or at least the ones that we weren't fighting five against one isn't that good of chances. When we had gotten to him and fought off and defeated the things we could he was dead. One of my best friends dead because we couldn't get to him in time and save him. It's my fault, I am one of the brightest witches Hogwarts has ever seen so why couldn't I save him." she said to herself now fully crying.

Viktor seeing her crying couldn't stand seeing girls cry took her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. "Herm-Own-Ninny it vill be fine, you vill alvays haff your friend Harry. He's not going anyvere anytime soon. And I vill alvays be a friends and you can see me anytime you vant to Herm-Own-Ninny. Don't blame yourself if is not your fault is vas meant to happen since it happened."

Hermione nodded but still didn't let go of Viktor who was quite comfortable with where Hermione was. Hermione fell asleep finally, Viktor didn't realize this until he tried to pull her off of him and she wouldn't let go. He tried again and the same thing happened again, he smirked at her and picked her up. "It looks as though you are going to have to come home vid me Herm-Own-Ninny vont you." He apperated to his apartment.

Viktor took Hermione to his bed room and settled her under the covers then he himself got under the covers with her. Hermione unconsciously snuggled closer to Viktor and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer so she was warmer then she would have been.

Viktor kissed the top of Hermione's head and went to sleep thinking of Hermione and wanting her love so much, he loves her as more than friends. He is afraid though that she doesn't see him as that and that she will reject him and not want to see him ever again.


	4. Next day

When Hermione woke up the next morning she had no idea where she was and how she had gotten there. She recalled what happened last night and that she fell asleep on Viktor. She suspected that he had taken her with him to his home since she fell asleep. Hermione looked down and noticed an arm draped over her hip, she trailed that arm up and saw that it was Viktor who owned that arm. She heard laughter coming from Viktor she looked back up and he was looking at her. "What, why are you laughing at me."

Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest. "Herm-Own-Ninny you look very cute ven you first vake up in the morning. Vell I guess ve should get up then." Hermione smiled but decided she was too lazy to bring the effort of getting up and moving.

Viktor however had gotten up and was halfway to the door when he realized that Hermione wasn't making and movement to follow him. He turned back to her and smiled, "Now Herm-Own-Ninny you aren't trying to stay in bed are you, ve need to get something to eat. Vouldn't you vant a nice breakfast." A

ll Hermione did was smirk and wait to see what Viktor would do. He walked to the bed where Hermione was laying and picked her up and walked out of his room and set her on a chair when he got to the kitchen. Hermione laughed and crossed her arms. "That wasn't very nice Viktor."

He smiled at her and shrugged. "Vell I am going to make us something to eat and then ve can head back to vhere you are staying."

Hermione nodded and waited at the table watching Viktor cook some sort of breakfast. In between cooking Viktor looked at Hermione and sighed, she wasn't sure what to make of this.

He turned back to cooking and served plates and set one in front of Hermione and made himself a plate and sat down to eat. Viktor kept sneaking glances at Hermione when he thought she wasn't looking even though she was and it was obvious she was if he would have noticed that.

After the oddly quiet breakfast Viktor cleaned dishes and went to see Hermione, who he noticed had a blush on her face when he came near her. They were about to leave when Hermione turned to Viktor to tell him something. "Viktor I just wanted to say thank you." He looked at her oddly wondering why she was thanking him for something so small.

"For vat Herm-Own-Ninny, I enjoy talking vid you and you needed to talk to someone about vat had happened." Hermione suddenly hugged him tightly he was surprised but hugged her back none the less. "I just want you to know that I am happy you were there to comfort me and understood that I needed to get it out. You are the greatest and will always be that way." She said and pulled away from him.

Viktor looked down into Hermione's eyes, Hermione looked up into his and suddenly something happened. Viktor pulled her to him and kissed her like he has never kissed anyone before; and she kissed back with just as much passion. He lifted her up for better leverage and she locked her legs around his waist opened her mouth for him to search more thoroughly, which she did for him as well.

They suddenly pulled apart looking into each others eyes wondering what the other thought of them. "Herm-Own-Ninny, I like you more than just a friend as I had just showed you. I vould like it if you vould consider being vell my girlfriend." Hermione smiled and kissed him deeply and unlocked her legs and set her feet back down on the floor. Viktor smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I vill take that as a yes then. Or haff I mistook that answer."

Hermione smiled at him and shook her head. "Yes I will be your girlfriend Viktor." Hermione said and they headed for Hermione's cousin's house where she was staying at for a while.


	5. HELP

Okay I need serious help on this story I really don't have a clue where to go with it so anyone please will you help me.

Tell me what you want me to put in it, the chapter and or story,

who and what type of things to be going on.

I really do need some help so I would appreciate it if you could help me on this.


End file.
